finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Society
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Society of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. __TOC__ Fal'Cie and L'Cie Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- The fal'Cie are supernatural entities that once governed the floating paradise of Cocoon. These godlike beings possess the power to curse humans, transforming them into 'l'Cie.' Lightning and Serah were once enslaved as l'Cie, and given the task of destroying Cocoon. Lightning defied the will of the fal'Cie, and steered her fate down a different road. Following the catastrophe, the fal'Cie of Cocoon fell into slumber. A different group of fal'Cie exists on Gran Pulse, but they show little interest in the activities of humans. L'Cie and Cie'th ''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- L'Cie are the cursed human servants of the fal'Cie. Those chosen to serve find their bodies marked with a 'brand,' and are given orders in the form of a vague vision. This vision is known as a 'Focus,' and l'Cie are granted magical powers in order to fulfill their abstract destiny. L'Cie that complete their Focus are transformed into eternal crystals. Those who fail to do so within the allotted time are stripped of their brand, and become hideous monsters known as 'Cie'th.' These mindless creatures are bereft of emotion and reason, and lose all semblance of humanity. Serah was once chosen as a l'Cie, but through the heroic efforts of her fiancée and her sister she was safely returned to her human self. Catastrophe ''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Three years ago, mankind stared into the face of extinction when Cocoon almost crashed onto the surface of Pulse. The sphere's fall was halted by Lightning's companions, Fang and Vanille. Their desperate sacrifice summoned a massive pillar that cradled the plummeting Cocoon in its crystalline branches, averting an unimaginable disaster. The two l'Cie now sleep within the pillar in crystal form, and there are some who believe Lightning slumbers alongside them. A new age began from that day forth, with each subsequent year marked by the letters AF, or 'After the Fall.' Magic ''Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- 'Magic' is the ability to draw on the crystal power residing within oneself and make possible all manner of incredible feats. This power was once only the province of l'Cie, but since the catastrophe and the migration to Pulse, some former citizens of Cocoon have suddenly developed the ability to wield magic. Serah is one of those people. Many of those who now command magical energies are simple civilians, and have never had Serah's experience of once being a l'Cie. It is theorized that the move to Gran Pulse has awoken these abilities, and people are beginning to see magic as just another tool in their everyday lives. Noel is also capable of casting spells, but doesn't seem to think of himself as anything special. Summoning Added after unlocking the Paradigm Pack in Episode Two ---- Serah's ability to summon monsters is another power born from chaos. The summoner seals defeated creatures in crystals, and call them forth when needed. The weak serve the strong—it is the law of the Unseen Realm that binds the summoned monsters to the will of their master. Some l'Cie command Eidolons, and the underlying principle is similar. The difference that sets this new power apart, however, lies in the ability to acquire multiple monstrous allies. In her dream, Serah saw Lightning leading an entire army of beasts, and this is likely a more powerful version of the same ability. The Gran Elevator Added during Episode Two, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' ---- The Gran Elevator is an ambitious project that aims to build a conveyance that will travel along the crystal pillar and connect Cocoon to Gran Pulse. The main purpose of the elevator is to provide a means to transport materials from inside Cocoon, and help speed construction of the city springing up at the base of the pillar. With completion of the elevator scheduled for 4 AF, it is still under construction when Serah and Noel first pass through a Time Gate in 3 AF. The Academy ;First entry ''Added during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- The Academy is a research institute founded in the year 3 AF. In addition to improving existing scientific techniques, the institute also actively seeks out lost technologies. After the fall of Cocoon, the true nature of the fal'Cie and their antipathy towards humans was revealed. In response to this development, the Academy champions a philosophy that encourages the restoration of society based solely on the efforts of mankind, with no interference from or reliance upon the fal'Cie. ;Second entry ''Updated during Episode Four, in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- The Academy is the institute that governs the world's people, and has its headquarters in the city of Academia. It is a research-based organization founded with the aim of promoting human independence from the fal'Cie, and has rebuilt society based on the pursuit of that ideal. The scientists of the Academy are currently moving forward with a plan to relocate the entire human race to a new, man-made Cocoon by the year 500 AF. For that purpose, the provisional government has granted the institute various administrative powers. Important policies are decided by a joint staff committee. Each person involved in the decision making, however, must gain a vote of confidence from the general populace. This system has proven popular with the great majority of citizens, and has contributed to the smooth running of society. Proto Fal'Cie Project ''Added during Episode Four, in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE The Proto fal'Cie Project began in 13 AF, under the direction of the Academy. The objective was to develop an artificial fal'Cie in order to re-levitate Cocoon. The project was proposed and designed by Alyssa Zaidelle, and directed by Hope Estheim. The Proto fal'Cie Project is currently underway in Augusta Tower, the Academy's central network facility. Man vs. Machine Added during Episode Four, in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- ''CLASSIFIED INFORMATION In the decade following the commencement of the Proto fal'Cie Project, a conflict arose in the Academy between the AI construct and its human creators. The construct insisted that the Proto fal'Cie be imbued with the full powers of a fal'Cie, but the scientists countered with the argument that the more dangerous combat functions were unnecessary. With no compromise forthcoming, the project faced termination. In 13 AF, the project director, Hope Estheim, was assassinated and the debate died with him. The Proto fal'Cie was eventually created with the full functional ability to change humans into l'Cie or Cie'th. Duplicates ''Added after talking to Alyssa's Duplicate in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- A duplicate is a human-like entity created by the Academy by scanning a person's molecular information and reproducing it as a solid model. It is basically a physical copy of that person, but incapable of independent thought—certain molecular functions cannot be reproduced, and are supplemented with approximate calculations. Although possessed of a physical body, and some military-purpose models do exist, duplicates are essentially solid, three-dimensional images. For this reason, should a duplicate ever be disconnected for the network it would cease to exist. Time Capsule ''Added after talking to Alyssa in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- The time capsule designed by Alyssa Zaidelle, is a device that enables a limited version of time travel. A powerful gravitational field is produced within the capsule, significantly decelerating the flow of time. This results in a phenomenon where a single day for the occupant translates to the passage of several centuries in the outside world—for all intents and purposes bringing the capsule's interior into the future. Considering a passenger cannot return to the past, and substantial risks concerning life-support system failure have been projected, the time capsule has yet to progress beyond experimental trials. Graviton Cores ''Added after talking to Alyssa in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- A Graviton Core is an extremely rare material discovered within the Thirteenth Ark. The Ark is kept aloft by the buoyant force produced through the cross-reaction between the crystal ores clustered within the core. This system provides a semi-perpetual energy source, eliminating the need to rely on outside power supplies. The man-made Cocoon and its massive population will require far more power to stabilize than the floating fortress. In order to maintain constant levitation, scientists calculate that at least five separate Graviton Cores will be needed. The New Cocoon ''Added during Episode Four, in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- The New Cocoon Project, proposed by Hope Estheim, entails constructing an entirely new shell that will house the relocated human race. This project began based on predictions that the crystal pillar supporting Cocoon will eventually collapse. A proposal to re-float the current Cocoon was also considered but subsequently rejected due to the necessity of reviving the fal'Cie to provide a compatible power source. Construction of the man-made Cocoon began in 10 AF, and is scheduled for completion in the year 500 AF. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2